


Hearts Restored

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Celebrian and Elrond saw each other. A new Age has begun, and white ships are a common sight coming into the bay at Tirion. Never, do they have the people on board that Celebrian wants to see.<br/>Now one more has come.<br/>Has the time finally come for Celebrian to see her family again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Restored

_How long has it been since I last walked in Rivendell?_ Time seemed to have no meaning here in Valinor, and she soon had understood why these were known as the Undying Lands. She remembered arriving, and not knowing where to go. Other than her mother telling her of a name that perhaps she might be able to seek out.

Finarfin. The ellon was supposed to be her mother’s adar. Finarfin had welcomed her when she found her way to him, and that had been a relief. What her mother had neglected to mention, was that Finarfin was the High-King of the Noldor of Valinor! Thus Celebrían had been a bit taken aback by the way people looked at her when she asked his whereabouts of them. 

Now, she stood on the balcony of the room he'd given her, looking toward the sea. One day, she knew a boat would arrive with more of her family upon its deck. When that day would be, she had no way of knowing. 

She'd come to visit her grand-Ada once more, traveling from the small settlement he'd helped her create over the years, back to Tirion. Finarfin she had grown to quite like, and she wondered why her mother had defied the Valar instead of returning to Valinor. 

She felt it was necessary that she stayed near the coast these past few days. Something was drawing her here, and she wondered whether the day had come when she would be reunited with her beloved husband. Her eyes drifted towards the sea once more and she blinked, startled.

She could make out the form of a ship coming into sight and she hurried to find Finarfin. 

For not only did she sense Elrond was close... But her naneth also. He would want to know that his daughter was finally returning to him at long last. Surely, that would be something that Finarfin would be pleased to know!

Reaching the throne room, oddly devoid of guards on duty outside its doors, she entered. 

Finarfin glanced at her as he spoke to the elf already claiming his attention. Good that he noticed she had come into the room, even if he said nothing in response to her appearance. It wasn’t long before said elf was heading away. 

Now, the grey eyes, much like her mothers’ turned toward her, and Finarfin rose, walking over to meet her, instead of remaining on his throne. These days, he was never simply the king when he was talking to her. No, he treated her as family, as did those of his family who dwelt in the Undying Lands, for indeed, they were all family.

"What can I do for you, Celebrían?"

His voice was light, always the same gentle tone as ever when he had spoken to her. He had been the one who helped her find her way around when she first arrived.

They had grown close over the time they had spent together. Which was only natural, being family. 

Celebrían smiled at him. "A ship is coming. If I'm right there will be someone aboard whom you know. As well as someone else I know."

Finarfin smiled. There was clear understanding in his eyes, he seemed to know how much she had missed Elrond, even if he never said anything to her about it. Indeed, she had never told him too much about Elrond. Even so, he did seem to know that something made her often look to the sea. "You've been waiting a long time for that ship." 

She knew there was only one person he waited for who was in Middle-Earth. Her own mother. She could almost understand how he had felt, when Galadriel hadn’t returned to Aman with him.  

"I think I will wait here."

She knew he wasn't getting his hopes up that his daughter was finally coming home to him. If Galadriel even chose to seek him out when she arrived. 

"I will return soon," Celebrían replied. 

"I hope you are not disappointed when the ship comes into the docks. If there is anyone on there that you care about, they are welcome to come and stay here, until they find their feet. I know you know how different life is here."

Celebrían smiled at him before she turned and left the room. How could she be when the feeling inside her was so strong that even she couldn't deny who was coming?

_I knew I would see him again, and at last he comes._

She hurried down, knowing the way to the docks well by now. It was not long before the white ship, it's prow carved like the head and neck of a swan, came to a stop beside the dock, and teleri elves moved about, catching ropes thrown down as tying it into place. 

All the while, Celebrían looked at the ship where the elves would come down from it, waiting to see who would be coming off. Some of the elves around her murmured to each other. Those who came off first were elves from Lothlórien, whom she knew. 

Then at last she saw a dark haired head appear into sight and she smiled as he came fully into sight. What she wasn't expecting to see was that he was helping someone much smaller than him down. That his companion was very old and had bare feet! A hobbit!

_What is a hobbit doing coming here?_

She made her way toward them, other elves parting to let her through. 

"Elrond."

He looked up, grey eyes searching for her. Celebrían smiled as he spotted her, seeing him let go of the hobbit as he hurried towards her. She stopped where she was, letting him come to her. It was indeed good to see him, though she could have sworn there weren't so many lines to his face when she'd left him. 

"Celebrían." 

The hug that came was enough for where they were, from him. For the moment he simply held her, and she him. How much time had passed did not truly matter. Now, they had their eternity back. She was relieved to have him back.

"It is over then?" She asked. 

Elrond nodded, grey eyes meeting her own. He did not seem to be able to look away.

"He has been completely destroyed. Else I would not be here."

His words were true.

Celebrían remembered that her husband had told her he would not come until all was well once more in Middle-Earth. That no matter how much he longed for her to be with him once more, he would not sail until the evil that was Sauron was destroyed, once and for all. She rested her head on her husband’s chest, relieved that the long wait was over.

“Come with me, I know of somewhere we can stay for a day or two, before I show you the place I’ve made while waiting for you to come here.”

Elrond smiled.

“While I would like that, aren’t you forgetting someone?”

Celebrían smiled at him, before speaking once more.

“I am glad to know you have come also, naneth.”

She moved, somewhat unwillingly, away from her mate, to look at her mother. When she turned around, she became aware that most of the elves from Lothlórien who had been on the ship were also still waiting.

Her mother, unlike Elrond, did not appear to have aged a single day. Likely the result of her mate having some human blood in him. Not that she minded the changes Elrond’s countenance. To her eyes, they only made him more attractive.

She and her mother embraced each other, both glad to see each other. Celebrían looked at her mother.

“There’s someone who wants to see you, naneth, as soon as possible.”

Galadriel sighed.

“I know who you mean, and I believe I know where to find him. I remember how dismayed he was when I chose to continue across the Helacarax. I am glad you managed to find him. I will go to see him, and I will hear him out.”

Galadriel turned and walked away. Many of the Galadhrim followed after her, leaving Celebrían standing with Elrond on the dock.

 _Of course she would know the way to where her family lives here,_ Celebrían mused. _She was born here._

Celebrían turned her eyes on Elrond. “Shall I show you the way to somewhere we can relax together?”

“I would like that very much, my Lady.”

* * *

 

Celebrían smiled as she shut the door to the room she had been staying in. While she was settled in a corridor a little way from everyone else in the palace, she knew many rooms would be filled up with all the extra temporary guests.

“What do you think?” she asked, gesturing to the spacious, airy quarters she had been given by Finarfin.

“It is nice I guess, but, nothing could compare in beauty with you,” Elrond replied, as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

Celebrían chuckled, arms circling around his neck, a hand tilting his face down so that she could kiss him. While the kiss started out gentle, tender, and she found her own lips reunited at last with their mates, the kiss soon developed into something more passionate.

Something she was very fine with indeed. It had been far too long since the last time she had touched Elrond, and she intended to help him remember those times. If of course, he let her do so. Which was more than likely how things would happen.

She allowed her tongue to flick out, tasting his lips, asking her husband to let her in. He willingly parted his lips, and she took the time to explore that familiar mouth, knowing he wouldn’t bite her, even by accident.

She pulled back in surprise as she felt a hand on her breast. Before she leaned into his touch; relishing it. Her knees trembled, the feeling of being weak-legged slowly growing before she could make sense of it. She moaned, shifting to nuzzle his neck. Too much she had missed this. Gentle hands roamed her skin, as she shifted her hands to his front working on the buttons that held his robes on. It was easy, to know that this was what he wanted, for even as she pushed the ruby robes from his shoulders, she could feel his hands undoing the lacing on her gown, relieving her of it.

Elrond was gentle with her, he seemed to not want to frighten her in anyway with his kisses and touches. It took them a while to move over toward the bed, but, it mattered not. The time spent with him on that bed for Celebrían was utter pleasure, there was no discomfort for her from memories of older times.   
When she lay there after, snuggled in his arms, her head resting on his chest she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you finally came," she murmured.

Elrond chuckled. "As am I, Bri. I've missed you far too much, though I'm glad to see you've fully recovered."

She laughed. "As am I." 

They had their forever now, and that wasn't going to change until the end of the world.


End file.
